Senshi Profile
by Sunbeemz
Summary: Sailor Faith's Profile


Name: Sukino Ikei (surname first) ~*~ English Translation: Awe of Love  
  
Gender: Female ~*~ Height: 5'2" ~*~ Eyes: Sky blue ~*~ Hair: She has *very* light blonde, reaching to lower back and it is slightly wavy. She has been growing her hair out for a couple of years now. Sometimes, she ties her hair back in a low, loose ponytail at the nape of her neck.  
  
Birthday: April 8 ~*~ Age: (same as inners) ~*~ Blood Type: B+ ~*~ Build: Slim, well-toned muscles ~*~ Unique Physical Characteristics: She always wears round pearl earrings as a civilian and a Senshi. Her features seem almost perfect (think Barbie without the uneven proportions on top, if you know what I mean ^_^;).  
  
Origin: Tokyo, Japan ~*~ Favorite Food: anything with shrimp ~*~ Least Favorite Food: asparagus ~*~ School: Just transferred to Juuban High ~*~ Favorite School Subject: Language Arts courses ~*~ Least Favorite School Subject: Math courses ~*~ Favorite Gemstone: Pearl ~*~ Future Goals: to get married to the man of her dreams and to be a model ~*~ Strengths: Optimism, hard-working, making others happy, self- sufficient ~*~ Weaknesses: In trying to see that everyone else is happy around her, it tends to cause her unhappiness and sometimes makes her sick, though she tries her best not to show it. ~*~ Hobbies: Modeling ~*~ Family: She has been living with her adoptive parents and older brother since she was born. Her parents have yet to tell her that she was adopted, so she considers them to be her real parents. ~*~ Other important details: She currently holds an after-school job to support herself (she doesn't like to ask for money from her parents) at a coffee shop in town since it is owed by her aunt. Ikei is also a model and tends to be recognized sometimes throughout Tokyo. (For a picture, check out this profile link: http://profiles.yahoo.com/profiles/kawaiisoldier_sailorfaith ) ~*~ Personality: Ikei is a very bubbly person and likes to see that everyone else is happy. She doesn't like it when others worry about her. She has a good amount of self-esteem; she just puts everyone else before herself. She is very protective of her friends and it hurts her much when she sees her friends hurt. Overall, Ikei is a friendly, good- natured person and she is always considered to be the social butterfly.  
  
Senshi Name: Sailor Faith ~*~ Senshi Colors: very light pink and very light blue ~*~ Sailor Fuku Details: Sailor Faith has a very light blue collar and skirt. On her chest, she has a very light pink bow with a light blue circle in the middle and the bow on her lower back is light pink as well. Her gloves reach just above her elbows and the bands at the top are light pink. She wears a golden tiara with a light pink stone in the center. She wears light pink boots that end just under her knees. Occasionally, she also wears a navy blue, hooded cape over her fuku.  
  
Transformation Item: none ~*~ Transformation Phrase: Faith Power, Make-Up ~*~ Attacks: *Divine Spiral Enclose: This is Faith's one offensive attack. It is usually pretty accurate and it packs a pretty big punch when it connects. This attack can be used one of two ways. The first is a simple physical attack. She closes her eyes and folds her hands in front of her like she is praying. She concentrates energy around herself until the energy becomes a visible light blue color surrounding her body. She throws her arms out before her and opens her eyes, sending the energy towards the bottom most point on the enemy's body. As the energy hits this point, it hurls upwards in a spiral around the entire body of the intended target until it reaches the topmost point on their body. The second use of this attack is as a restraint. It begins the same and instead of physically damaging the target, the spiral hardens around the enemy and tightens like a rope. *Seeing Double: This attack is performed as a defense maneuver, rather than an offensive attack. Sailor Faith is able to make exact clones of herself or allies. The clones cannot attack, but they can move around with lifelike movements (talking, walking, jumping, taunting, etc.). When attacked, the clones disappear, but distinguishing between the real person and the clones is a difficult endeavor. If used on herself, it takes away a minimal amount of her energy; however, if she uses it on a fellow Senshi, it takes away some of her energy. Very effective for confusion. *Brilliant Restoration: This is a healing move for a fellow Senshi or a civilian. It could be used on herself, but she rarely ever uses it except for on others. It can cure light to heavy wounds and restore health, but can fix nothing fatal (leaving that up to Sailor Moon, of course!). Sailor Faith holds her arms to the side bent at the elbows and hands palms up and concentrates a ball of energy in both of her hands, one light blue and one light pink. She brings her hands together rapidly and smashes the energy orbs into a fine, sparkly powder. She holds her hands out flat and then blows the powder onto the injured, healing the person on impact. This healing takes away about of fourth of her energy, leading her to use this attack once in a while. Effective on allies only.  
  
Past and how she became a Senshi: In the past, rather than being a princess of her own respective planet as the other Senshi were, Ikei was a peasant living the rough life on the streets. Her life began to change after she had a random encounter with Princess Serenity. The Princess, bored with the palace life and wanting to skip schooling lessons for once, decided to escape to the city for a day. There, Serenity happened to fall into a mugging. Just when she thought she was done for, a strange girl leaped in and scattered the robbers, taking a fair share of injuries to her body. Serenity was touched by her savior and took the girl back to the palace to nurse her wounds. Once her injuries healed, Ikei asked the Princess if she could possibly stay at the palace and work as a handmaiden of some sort, just so she would not have to deal with the street life anymore. As the dark forces moved closer to the Moon Kingdom (Beryl and her crew, naturally), Ikei felt that she could serve the Princess much better if she could just protect Serenity somehow. Her desire grew so much that it seemed that the Mystic Silver Crystal recognized Ikei's heart as the soul of a Senshi. Her heart was very pure and true and desired for nothing more than to protect the Princess with its whole being. With this, Queen Serenity granted power to Ikei herself by way of the Silver Crystal, allowing her to become a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Faith. Sailor Faith vowed from that moment on that she would do whatever it would take, even sacrifice her own life, for Princess Serenity, just to seek her safety. (Note: Faith doesn't possess any powers of the Silver Crystal, that's just the origin of her powers. To see the work in progress of Ikei's past life in a fanfiction, visit this link! http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=918744 I would really appreciate it! ^_^) 


End file.
